


Long Days and Bathroom Breaks

by xiambeliever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bottom Liam Payne, First Kiss, Flirty Zayn Malik, High School, Innocent Liam Payne, Insecure Liam, Jealous Zayn Malik, M/M, Mean Zayn Malik, Mild Smut, Nice Louis Tomlinson, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Top Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiambeliever/pseuds/xiambeliever
Summary: Zayn and Liam have known each other since they were babies and now they're in high school. The boys were each other's first friends, they did everything together. As the years went on Zayn started becoming closer to other kids, kids that wouldn’t like Liam. When it came to middle school, Liam and Zayn drifted apart but still maintained a friendly relationship with each other.. Liam had been openly gay since freshman year, he was lucky enough to have good parents and an accepting school.  Zayn would tease him all the time because Liam was "HIS" innocent little "nerd" and he loved teasing him and watching him fall apart when he called him cute. Liam had a crush on Zayn for the longest time, so whenever zayn was around he would melt. Zayn didn't know why he enjoyed flirting with Liam so much, he didn't know why he would get so happy when he would see Liam, he didn't know why he called Liam cute, he thought it was because they were friends, but one night Zayn and Liam ended being at the right place at wrong time. They both acted like that night never happened, but when Liam comes around with a new boyfriend. Zayn begins to act a little odd.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Male Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> heys guys, please this is a super old fic and i never posted it. i started writing it like three ago. umm yea. so pls no judgements, yes its written in first person lol

I stood in front of the mirror in my washroom, "the first day junior year we can do this Liam, we survived 2 years just 2 more to go what's the worse that can happen" I said looking to my reflection waiting for a response "yea we'll be fine", I let out a huge sigh 'we got this". I turned to open the door and I saw my mother standing there with a very confused look.

She looked into the washroom "Uh Liam who were you talking to". 

I rolled my eyes "no one mom" 

I looked down at my watch and realized I could be late if I didn't leave right now "mom I have to go I am going to be late bye I love you". I started running towards the door and waved bye to my dad on the way out. I honestly couldn't have asked for better parents. They love me no matter what and when I came out, they said they were so happy that I was able to be my true self. 

I finally arrived at school ten minutes before the final bell. I made my way to my locker and it took me three tries to get it open. 

"Still can't get it right" I recognized the voice right away and a smile appeared on my face. I turned around and hugged my best friend. 

"Harry, I missed you so much, summer was so boring without you, why did you go to America," I said pouting the entire time. Harry just laughs and shrugs and replies "I missed you too"

I was about to say something when I heard a bunch of girls saying "Hi Zaynnnn". I rolled my eyes and looked down the hall to see three boys laughing and smiling, but I couldn't help but smile myself when I saw Zayn. I looked up at Zayn's face and we made eye contact and I jumped back and hid behind Harry. Harry laughed "can you be any more obvious". I looked at Harry, as if I didn't know what he was talking about, but I did. "about you liking Zayn". My eyes went wide "what are you talking about, I don't like Zayn” I mean of course I like him as a friend, but nothing more. I think. 

"Aw man, I am hoping that's not true because I was going to propose to you Liam" I didn't have to look at who was talking to know it was Zayn. Suddenly Zayn was standing in front of me. His eyes gazing down into mine. We both looked at each other the same way we did that one night, we stared at each in silence before he spoke. 

"How have you been" Zayn asked, reaching his hand to touch my chin. 

Before I can reply out of the corner of my eye I see Tyler. I smiled at the boy who makes me melt. I pushed Zayn out of the way and ran to hug Tyler. “Tylerrr babe”. He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. I brought Tyler back to my locker.

"Who the fuck are you," Harry asked.

I smile "Tyler this is Harry" I see Harry's face change from a confused expression to an oh yea expression I continue speaking "my best friend and Harry this is Tyler my uh, yea just Tyler", I let out a laugh.

"Liam introduce us too'' Zayn says smiling. 

"uh okay, Tyler this Zayn, Niall and Louis" I watch Tyler shakes all their hands and then Tyler speaks "do you guys mind if I have the last couple minutes left with Liam alone". Harry nods and says see in you in English. I hear Zayn telling Harry he has the same class as them and it was going to be so much fun, but I knew, Zayn's fun wasn't fun.

Tyler pulls me into a hug and holds it for a few seconds and he finally let's go, "Hey, want you to tell me your schedule so I can stalk you" Tyler asks laughing.

"yea okay well I have English, Biology and umm Math and Gym that's it, man I wish you weren't older than me so we could have had some classes together," I said sadly looking at Tyler

Tyler smiles "you're so cute, do you want to hang out later tonight?". I agreed to whatever Tyler had planned. He never usually tells me, whenever we go on dates, he always wants me to be surprised. The final bell rings and we both start heading for our class. I finally arrived at my first class of the day and looked around to see most of the seats were taken, I looked to find Harry to see the spot next to him that had been taken by Louis. Harry mouths "I'm sorry". I didn't know why he was saying sorry because it wasn't a big deal, but after my eyes landed on the only seat I found out why Harry was apologizing. It was because the only available seat was next Zayn.

It’s not that I hated Zayn or couldn’t stand or sit in this case, to be near him. It’s just things are a little weird between me and Zayn. He’s acting a little weird since that night in summer. I don't really know how to describe this but his vibe has been off, it’s like sometimes he’s flirting with me and next he’s being rude. I don’t know what’s wrong with him. But then again I don’t need him to flirt with me, since I have a boyfriend who I really like. But Zayn also makes me incredibly nervous. He was my first boy crush after all. 


	2. English Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet lmao

I nervously sat down, I could feel Zayn's eyes on me. When Zayn looks away I slam my hand on my head a couple of times, I stop when Zayn looks at me, I give him a fake smile and look to the front of the class where the teacher begins to talk. 

"Hello, my name is Mr.Matthews and I will be your English teacher for the semester so why don't we go around and introduce ourselves", he looks around the class smiling, "I will begin, my names Mr. Matthews and my favourite things to do is paint, write and teach, okay now you guys" 

The class begins to introduce themselves. I already know almost everyone here, we live in a small town where there’s only a few schools to choose from to attend. I began to think of what I should say before I could think of anything, my thoughts were interrupted when the boy next to me stood up.

"My name is Zayn and I like...uh to drawing I guess," Zayn said awkwardly. Mr.Matthews shook his head and looked at me and smiled.

I stood up "My names Liam and I like to" I stopped talking not knowing what to say, everyone's eyes were on me making me nervous especially Zayn, I looked over to Harry I instantly relaxed, "and I like to make music". I sit down and cursed myself in my head, why the fuck am I so stupid. "Okay, well that was everybody nice to meet you all, today I have nothing planned but tomorrow we will begin to learn about short stories and you will eventually write one of your own" Mr. Mathhews says smiling and he begins to explain the other things that we will be doing in this class.

"Liam" I heard Zayn calling me but I ignored him but he continued to call me.

"what man" 

"I just wanted to tell you, you look cute today Li"

I rolled my eyes knowing he was just messing with me like he always does because he knows that I blush like no tomorrow, I didn’t respond to Zayn, I didn’t want to give him a reaction, because that’s all he wants. As Mr. Matthews continues to talk about what the rest of the semester’s gonna look like, I started to day dream. I looked at Zayn, who was also deep in thought. I wonder if he was thinking about what happened this summer. 

Soon we began class activity, I wanted no part in this so I stayed quiet hoping I won’t get chosen to answer a question.


	3. Back Wall Kisses

I never wanted to kill myself than I did right now, this is so fucking boring. I look over to Zayn, who was smiling at his phone, probably texting that Gigi girl that he's sleeping with. I been looking at him for too long and I know I’m staring but I just can’t look away. He looks to the side with his eyes and smiles bigger than he was before. He turns his head to look at me and I look away. He lets out a laugh, he begins to say something, but that was when I spotted Tyler standing outside, telling me to come outside. I stand up and look at Zayn who is till talking to me, “so i wanted to ask- umm where you going”

I don’t answer and leave to go the washroom with permission of course. I come outside and feel someone hug me from behind. “Babe let go of me”. Tyler laughs and holds my hand as we walk and talk. We start heading towards the go to spot for couples to meet up and make out. I start getting nervous. This little area is just another wall between two set of doors, the second ones lead outside to our baseball field. No one can see you from the outside and there’s no classes in these hallways, because this side of school has no safe emergency exits. These doors that lead outside will trap you inside the baseball field, so they had to move all the classes.. 

Tyler pushes the first of doors open and I go in. I go lean up against the wall and he comes and stands in front of me and kisses me. He turns to me so both of us are facing the wall. On this wall are names of thousands of couples who attended this school. I remember when I first saw this wall, back to grade 9 that was when I was still crushing hard on Zayn, I ran my hand over the little L + Z I wrote, right above was Zayn & Perrie forever, I let a little laugh. Zayn’s name is probably on this about 20 times. Tyler points to a faded couple named Jenna & Manny in a heart. “Those are my parents”, he pulls out his phone and shows me a picture of his parents sitting on the stairs of the school. “That is so cool Tyler”, he kisses me again this time longer. He pulls out a marker and writes our name next to his parents. “We are officially official”

As we were about to start making out, the door swung open. It’s Zayn.

“This is not the fucking bathroom, they’re other people who are waiting on you so they can go, the world doesn’t revolve around you get back to fucking class”

“What the fuck man relax it hasn’t been that long, i don’t know who you think you are, talking to my boyfriend like that but you need back down Malik” Tyler clenching his fists. Before anything can happen, i tell Tyler I should probably head back anyways. Tyler hangs back for a second as me and Zayn walk back to class

“How did you know where I was” He doesn’t answer.

When i get back to class, it’s almost time to go to next period. I go up to Harry and tell him everything that happened. “I don’t know about you, but I think zayn’s jealous”

“Jealous, yea okay, thanks for nothing Harry” That was really weird though why would Zayn do that. I should ask him, but I really don’t like talking to him unless I have to, but this was bugging me so much I had to talk him. I caught him in the hallway. “Zee- I mean Zayn” I can’t believe I just called him Zee the only person that calls him Zee is Gigi and me but that was when we were younger and he would call me- “Yes Li”, yep Li, he still calls me Li, but I can’t believe he didn’t get angry.

“Hello Liam, are you gonna talk or stand there like a moron”, yet so rude but he was smiling, he looked at me up and down, I was starting to get nervous.

“Don’t call me that”

“Right sorry I meant to say Li not Liam”

“No I meant don’t call me a moron or Li, its Liam”

Zayn smiles, he looks around the hallway (it’s empty) then he creases my check and I of course an idiot blush, I swat his arm off me.

“Zayn stop it, i want to know why-”

All Zayn is doing is smiling at me and I'm melting into a puddle.

“Why you got so mad, like just when I was with Tyler, like I’m just confused and Harry said that….. you know what? it doesn’t matter what Harry said I just want to know why you got mad”

Zayn is taken back and he doesn’t say anything, his face turns sour, like he’s angry and he’s gonna hurt me. For some reason I reach for his hand,

“Zee? Are you okay?”, his face softens and he raises my hand to his mouth, places a quick kiss on it, he smiles “I think you know Liam, but I’m not gonna tell you and you’re not gonna tell anyone else either”. That was it, that was my answer. The answer was that Zayn is crazy and he doesn’t anyone to be with me because he doesn’t want me to be happy. Or so that’s what I think he’s thinking. He lets go of my arm, he starts walking away, then he stops and turns “Li just be careful, we both know that I still care about you”. The bell rings signalling the next class has started, we both leave to our separate classes. 


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also just im so sorry for what your about to read.

When I got home, I got started on homework. I hate homework but I always do it anyways. An hour later I was finally done. I hear a soft knock on the door and I know it’s my dad, because my mom just busts through. “Yea come in” I was right, “hey dad, whats up”, he walks straight to my closet “your mom is downstair talking his ear off, so I decided to come up and help because you can’t dress yourself” I was so confused “remember when you went on your first date, with johnny, it was terrible” he hands me a white short sleeve shirt, ‘’the pants your wearing are fine, wait here” he runs out of my room, and comes back with his cologne. 

“Dad!!!!”

“What’

‘What the hell is going on”

“Oh right, um Tyler is here, and he’s gonna take you to dinner”

“Oh my god, okay omg Dad”

“You’ll be fine son get dressed”. I go downstairs, and sure enough there Tyler is looking hot as ever. This was our first dinner date, I was so nervous. “Bye boys” my mom teases us. We get to the car he opens the door for me, and kisses me on the cheek. We pulled up to “Jeff’s Family Restaurant” one the best places to eat in town. We sat down by the big window, facing our small town streets. I have never enjoyed myself more on a date, we have been flirting and laughing for last hour. “Uh liam can i ask you something”

“Sure”

“Who’s johnny”

“Oh he was the first guy I ever dated, we broke up pretty quick because he was going to college and now he’s married, how’d you hear about him”

“Liam I have been stalking for the longest time, even when I was with maria”

“How long did you and maria date for”

“Since middle school, so like 5 years”

“Oh, yea I only ever had one ex and then of course my crush on Zayn that everyone knows about”. Tyler laughs, “good thing we both all moved onto better things”. The rest of the date went well, we sat for three hours just talking. The drive felt very short. He pulls up in front of my house and say bye to him, he pulls me back and “are your parents home”, I smile, “their deep sleepers”. 

We tip toe upstairs to my room, he closes the door and guides me onto the bed and we make out for what felt like forever. He takes off his shirt and I run my fingers over his abs. Soon enough we were both just in our briefs. He slides in his hand under my underwear and begins to jack me off. I was trying not to be loud. After I finished, Tyler removes his boxers and to expose his huge erection, ‘’look what you did to me” he kisses me all my body and takes off my only piece of clothing. “Tyler im not ready for that”, “that’s okay”. He gets off me, and starts to put on his clothes, “wait, come here Tyler”, I get down on my knees and suck him off. Eventually, we both fell asleep on my bed. 

I wake up to my morning alarm, I roll over to see a note from Tyler. I smiled remembering last NIGHT, the note was written in cursive “ _ liam sorry i had to leave but I had a great time, see you at school”.  _ I have never been this happy before, i think i might even love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY


	5. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOMMO!!!

Today Zayn wasn’t in class. I overheard Louis tell Harry that he wasn't feeling well. I was worried and wanted to know more. I’ll ask Louis next class, we have biology together. In class, Mr. Matthews annonces a english assignment with partners, I look over to Harry, and he’s looking at someone else. How dare he, I walk over to him, “sorry liam but niall asked, how can you say no to Nialler” and I rolled my eyes and walked away. Louis looks at me with a pleading smile and I shake my head no. I sit back down in my seat. 

Soon the bell rings and I don’t have a partner. Mr. Matthews asks everyone to tell him who they chose to work, so he can give them a topic. Louis ended up working with El. I walk up Mr. Matthews “I don’t have a partner”,he nods his head and tells me that there are three students absent today and I pick between them. I knew one was Zayn, the other two were Perrie and Dani. I thought about working Perrie, she is too full of herself and Dani was my first and last girlfriend. Zayn was just zayn and I chose him. Mr.Matthew gives a little teasing laughing “of course, you’d pick him”, for some reason I was offended, he whispers something about his OTP whatever that means, and goes back to explaining our topic “so your topic is going to be Romeo and Juliet and you both have to write one page essays on a debate topic about the story, then you have to use the points in you essays to present your debate topic and try to convince the class to see your view of it”. The thought of this project is making my head hurt, on the way out I text zayn

“hey zayn, just letting you know you, we are working on an assignment together in english, let me know when you’re free so we can do it”, not even a two mins later, I get a text   
“i'm always free for you Li <3”.   
“i overheard Louis tell the teacher, saying your sick”  
“He just said that to cover me, i just wanted to sleep in”  
“So lazy”  
“Trust li, you come sleep in my bed and you won’t want to leave either…...well that won’t be the only reason” I decided not to reply. 

I walked into Biology, to be met with the horror of another partner project and this time, I had no choice this time of whom i get to partner up with. I look on the board to see that Mrs. Levia had picked everyone's partners. I look over to my partner, with a grim smile on his face, he excitedly motioned for me to come sit next to him. I don’t know why people were so scared of him, yea he has the scariest resting face, gets into fights all the time, and has millions of tattoos, but when he speaks and all that fear goes away. “Leyumm”, his squeaky voice spoke. “Louis” I smiled. Louis and me, were never really friends, but he had always been my favourite from Zayn’s squad. Louis may hang around the bad kids, but Louis is far from anything but bad. Before his mum passed away, he use to be so bubbly and after, he took a turn for the worse, and got even worse when his sister passed. All I could do was watch him fall apart. 

We began working on our project and Louis was actually really smart, soon enough we were laughing and cracking jokes. “Ahh liam, i know might sound weird but I'm sorry if mine and zayn’s jokes go too far sometimes, you know we’re just messing around, we would never hurt you…...especially zayn”, I told him it was okay and that I never take them to heart. Louis looks down to my phone and notices my marvel lockscreen, and begins questioning me about it. I tell him how I have always been a huge fan. We talk about our opinions on Endgame and if Thanos was right or wrong. “Zayn is the one who showed me marvel movies, but I refused to read the comics there's just too many” Louis says laughing. “Oh yea, Zayn has a lot of comics, some of them of are actually mine”, Louis looks confused.“When we were little I showed Zayn my comics and I have over 100 because I had so many, I didn’t mind giving half my collection plus, we lived so close and if I wanted any of them I could just go over there, and then he got more into them and he started buying more of his own. He bought me about 26 comics for my 12th birthday, most of which were special editions”. I smiled remembering all the time Zayn would bring over a comic and we would sometimes read it together. We continued to talk Marvel and other stuff we had in common, I felt really connected to Louis. “If I ask you something, do you promise to not tell Zayn”, Louis nods his head. “Why are you friends with him, I mean you’re so nice and he kinda of not the best person in world you know”

“Well everyone thinks Zayn made me this bad guy, but I always been like this, I always wanted tattoos and I have been smoking for a long time, but I always kept a secret, so Zayn didn’t ruin me if that's what your asking, but the reason why I stuck with him is because we can tell each other anything, I don’t have to hide when I’m with him, he is very sweet and loveable. He looks out for you and you know I love him, sometimes he’s very closed up but with me he can talk about anything” Louis whispers “even him being bi-courious”. I was lowkey not surprised, but surprised enough for my jaw to drop,.  
“You’re kidding right”  
“To be honest Liam i don't know why im telling you this ,I still might be high but I feel like he is because he talks about liking someone but never says he or she, like” He deepens his voice in way to mock Zayn “oh my god, their so cute, I think might really like them”  
“What about Gigi”  
“Who even is that,.....Zayn has a big heart and won’t break up with her, to avoid hurting her feelings”. I learned so much about Zayn in an hour and 15 mins, most I found shocking and some I already knew. The bell rings signalling Lunch, I say bye to Louis. I was so glad to have made a new friend.


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i still get jealousss

The next morning, I wake up not wanting to leave bed. I got ready super quickly not wanting to be late, even though I didn’t even want to go. I smiled when I saw Nia pull up to my house, she rolls down her window “get in loser”. I was excited to see her she never comes around anymore. I got in the car and we talked non stop about our life. I told her about Tyler and she told me about Harry and all the other boys/girls in her life. I shook my head “you and harry are so on and off”. We finally got to school. Harry walks over to us and gives Nia a kiss on her lips. She pushes him off laughing. I meant Nia through Harry, and he meant her at some high school party, she was two years older than us so she already graduated. Whenever she was back in town it meant her and Harry were talking again, they dated on and off for two years, but at this point they were just friends with benefits. I love Nia she’s like the older sister I never had. 

After talking for a bit, and introducing Tyler to Nia. She and Harry leave to go to her house. I waved bye to them, “Harry you see later ya?”, he nods his head “Yes Li”. I look around for someone to talk to, as Tyler wasn't paying attention to me. Then I saw Zayn and I waved to him, and he was about to walk over, but stopped when he saw Tyler. He just rolled his eyes and said “oh my god, get a room” to Niall, who was minding his own business. Tyler and me weren’t even doing anything except for holding hands. I have noticed these past two days Zayn has been acting awfully weird around me, especially when Tylers around. One time he completely ignored me when we were in the library working on our english assignment. That was the same day as he saw me and Tyler making out in Tyler’s car. 

I saw Louis, went to talk to him about our project as it was due tomorrow “Hey Louis”, the second I came over Zayn walked away. I ignore it and begin talking to Louis “come over today so we can finish it, and I'm having a little get together to do homework and play video games and since you’ll already be there Li, you're gonna have to stay, you should come too Tyler, it’s just gonna us boys’. I texted Harry telling him to meet there instead of my house. I already know, he knows where Louis lives. I remembered all the times I have had to pick Harry up from Louis’s house at 2am and I pretend like I didn't know what was going on. We agree to go and I was kind of excited. After Louis and me had finished talking and I dropped Tyler to class, I went looking for Zayn to talk about our english assignment. I didn’t know where he would be since Tuesdays we had no english. I finally found him sitting alone outside, I was hesitating to go talk to him. It was so cold outside I was shivering. How is Zayn not even moving a bone.

He smiles, when he notices me “hey Li, how are you”

“Im good, how about you?’

“Fine” This was okay, this going well, but why am I so nervous. 

“So our assignment is due friday, are you done your essay”

“Yea”

“Okay so when should we make the presentation”

“Come over thursday, you remember where I live right”. 

I smile nodding my head yes. He stands up, towering over me by two inches. He wraps his arms around me and places his chin on my head, “you’re freezing”, we stood like for a well but he lets go and grabs my hand and brings me to underneath the bleachers. “Sit down” he says smiling. The underneath bleachers were a tiny little spot where people would go to smoke or makeout, between the seats you can see out to the football, right now there was no one here. I was so nervous, but yet felt so safe. We use to spend some much time alone. “I feel like we haven’t hung out just the two of us in a long time”. I was so confused “because you hate me”. Zayn looked so hurt “Li I could never hate you”. He was just looking at me with the cutest smile, his eyes were wandering up and down but mainly were focused on my lips. I wanted to kiss him, he looked so cute. 

Oh my god I have a boyfriend, I snapped out of my thoughts. Zayn hugs me, “just to warm you up”. I felt so comfortable here that I could fall asleep. I asked Zayn about his day yesterday and he tells me everything, and I was just listening. His voice was so soothing. I looked up at him, and we looked at each other for the longest time, not moving just sitting in complete silence, there was no noise in our small town all the kids were at school, the parents were at work and everyone else was at home napping. For a second it felt like we were the only people in the world. I admired his face, remembering why I liked him so much. I can't believe I’m casually cuddling with the love of my life, but I wasn’t making any moves because of Tyler, but I wasn’t doing anything to stop myself from wanting to kiss him. I felt us leaning closer to each, it was like our soul were aching for the others touch as if we were soulmates. I closed my eyes, leaning in, I felt his breath right over my lips. 

The bell rings and we jumped away from each other and awkwardly said bye and headed to the next class. What the fuck just happened. I was quite all of Biology, we were going through a stupid powerpoint anyways. Finally it was lunch and I could think about food instead of Zayn. Louis invites me to sit with them, since he knew Harry was gone and Tyler had class this time. As I walked up to the lunch table I saw Niall and Zayn already sitting there and talking. I sat across from Zayn who smiles at me like nothing happened an hour go. “Looking fit today Liam”, he winks at me. I didn’t know what to say, so I just looked at him like an idiot. Soon Gigi joins us at the table, she looked so genuinely happy and zayn i could tell he was faking it. Louis leans over to me “see I told you he doesn’t like her”. Gigi leant over to kiss Zayn, and he kinda just moves out of the way, but not to make it weird, he wraps his arm her pulling her closer to himself and places a kiss on her head. Zayn looks up at me and smiles, Gigi notices she didn’t have Zayn full attention. She looks at me and rolls her eyes “of course” she pushes Zayn away and storms off. Zayn quickly goes after her. I had no idea what was going on. We sit in silence for a few minutes, till Niall speaks up “You ready for math Liam?” . As we headed to math I asked Niall where Zayn went.

“I don’t know man, probably hooking up with Gigi somehwere…..or they’re finally ending things”. 

“Wait, you think so?”

“Ay mate, don’t worry, Zayn will be fine, let’s focus on math and how you’re going to help me understand the fuck is going on”. I sat through the entire class explaining the concept of what we were learning to Niall, honestly it helped me think of something else other than Zayn. Soon enough it was last period and I rushed to gym class, hoping Harry had come back from his outing with Nia. Before I could open the door to the change rooms, I was pulled into the washroom. I looked up and smiled when I saw it was my boyfriend, even though it’s only been a few weeks, it feels like months and I think I might love him. With no conversation exchange we started making out, in between us catching your breath, he asked me to skip class and come with him. “Ze- I mean Tyler I can’t skip”. He steps away from me “Ze?, what the fuck”. 

“Noo Ty, I didn’t mean like that, please don’t-”. Before I could finish he storms off. I didn’t want Tyler to think I wanted Zayn or something because he knows I had a crush on him. I looked at my watch, I still had ten minutes.I ran in front of the door, to block him. I locked it. Tyler smiles “Liam stop it, let me go”. I ignored him and began placing kisses all over him, I stopped when he finally kissed me back. 

Afterwards, I finally got to class and I was very happy to see Harry. I tell him everything that happened with Zayn. He of course is no help and only says “I told you he likes you”. I punched him rolling my eyes at him, 

“Okay okay jeez Liam, all I know is when I was hooking up Louis, all Zayn wanted was to be with someone but not Gigi but someone he never said she when he talked about them, so it could be a boy”

“Yea Louis said something about Zayn being bi sexual”

“Since when are you and Louis getting along”

“Why jealous”

“No what the fuck”

“I mean I am going to be alone with him for an hour before you guys come over”

“Liam don’t even think about it”

I laughed “no shit Mr. I never even liked Louis that much”   
  


Louis meets me at my locker, and we walked home together to his house. Before he opened the door, he turned to me “it's a bit overwhelming at first but they just get excited”, he was talking about his siblings. When I walked inside and heard like 5 million footsteps running across the floorboards and screaming at each other. I took off my shoes and walked further unto his house, on my right side there was a little table with pictures of his mum and sister. Louis walked into the living room, “Dad” I assumed he was talking to his step dad, “I’m home”. As he stepped away, I walked towards the pictures. One of the pictures was one of the whole family at the wedding and I saw Zayn standing there with them. He was super close to Louis’s family. I smiled at how cute he looked. I met Louis’s family when they moved here in the beginning of grade 8. Louis was the sweetest child you could ever meet. I remember when his mum passed, he started losing control of his life, and sister’s death just broke him. Recently he has started getting back to where he was. “They’re beautiful aren’t they?”, Louis who’s now standing behind me. He picks up a picture of him and Félicité, “this is my favorite of us”, he smiles. He pauses for a really long time before speaking again, “it should have been me, it was supposed to be me next, it suppose to be just the two of us, me and my mum” he explains.

“I’m sorry Louis”

“Don’t say sorry, it wasn’t your fault”

“Yea I know, would you like to talk about it”

He smiles, “no one ever wants to talk about them, they're always scared one of us will start crying”. He looks around “speaking of” he pauses as if he listening for something. He starts laughing when he hears four giggles standing not too far behind me. I turn around, “hey guys”. It was Phoebe,Daisy, Ernest and Doris. They chatted off my ear for bit, especially Daisy and Phoebe, they have a lot to say. Soon enough Lottie came home, she and Louis embraces each other. They talk amongst themselves, about going to Mark’s house, who is Louis father. All the kids leave, including Daniel his step father. Louis explained sometimes it gets so quiet in the house even though there’s seven of them, that it scares Lottie because when their sister passed away the house it was really quiet and it’s never like that, so when Lottie went to check on everyone and found her sister, she has hated the quiet since. So she regularly takes the kids to her Dad’s house which is louder. 

After they all left we began working on our assignment. Louis really has been impressing me with how smart he actually is. He got a higher mark than me on our last test. He’s currently getting the same mark as me in English which is 90%, I was afraid to ask him what he was getting in math, because I was getting 83%, not my best. I asked anyway.

“Oh i’m an 70%, but it actually already hard since I’m taking senior level math, i skipped junior because i had the extra credit”. Just when I thought I had one over him, he shoots me down. “Louis you’re so smart, stop acting like you’re not, it doesn’t make you look cool it makes you look stupid”. 

“I know but I just don’t want to present myself as smart then fail a class, that’s embarrassing”

“But you’re not failing, you’re smart and you should own it”. Louis just struggles it off. We finally finish our project biology project on the human body and we sigh in relief. Louis texts all the boys to come to his place and I send Tyler a text. 

“Liam you like to have fun right?”

“Yea who doesn’t”

“We’re about to have a different type of fun”

Louis just winks and goes to open the door. It was Zayn and Niall, with them was three bottles of alcohol. We go down to the basement, which Louis calls his man cave. I sat down on coach well Louis set up the “cave” for everyone else to come over, he put on Rick and Morty as we all agreed that we loved that show. Niall was setting up the beverages and snacks a table. An hour later Harry comes in with 5 boxes of pizzas, and placed them on the same table, he grabs himself a drink. “Liammmmm hey baby”, I waved back knowing he was already high off his ass. He sits down next to me and begins talking about Nia. As he chugs down his drink, his eyes land on Louis who was now balling up with Zayn. He says something about Louis being cute, before I could stop he was already halfway across the room. I realized everyone here was either high or half way there. Then suddenly Zayn walks over to me with two cups and a bottle of vodka. Zayn pours me a full cup of a drink, and winks at me. He only pours half for himself, he leant down to my level on the coach “if I drink too much I might just forget about you baby boy, and I never want to forget you”. I didn't know what to say, so I just started drinking. Soon enough I was getting a little tipsy. Louis and Harry were sitting on the floor cuddling, whispering little jokes one another and laughing. Niall was knocked out. There I was sitting on the coach all by myself watching the tv, but then suddenly I’m not by myself there’s someone next to me, he’s so warm, he was holding me so close, and his hand rubbing against my thigh. I felt so comfortable and I wanted to kiss him. I looked up, and just stared at this man. He’s so handsome, and he turns to me smiling “you okay love?”. I nod my head and as he poured me another drink. 

I heard laughter coming from upstairs. It was getting louder. I looked around to see Louis and Zayn were missing, and then two figures appeared. Louis and---. “Malik what the fuck”. It was Tyler, he walked over to me and grabbed me. I was confused, I looked back at the sofa. Zayn was the man sitting beside me, he wasn’t missing he was next to me. He had a little smirk on his face. I was starting to snap back into reality. “Why are you getting my boyfriend drunk are you trying to pull a move”. Zayn stands he was a bit taller then Tyler, “the fuck did you just to me, I’m not fucking gay”. Tyler lets a chuckle “Oh yea I know you’re not gay”, he winks at him. I was confused but more than anything I felt so bad “tyler i’m so sorry”. He tells me it’s okay and that we didn’t do anything wrong, but we did at school today, me and zayn almost kissed. I kept my mouth shut because I didn’t out Zayn. At least I knew it was all in my head, Zayn’s not gay. Now I can focus on my relationship with Tyler. 

  
It’s been 30 mins since he came over, and we were all wasted at this point. I had nowhere to sit, so I sat on Tyler’s lap. We started making out and no one seemed to mind. I looked over to Zayn who looking right at us, he looked upset like sad but also mad. Zayn gets up “i’m going for a smoke” and he storms up the stairs. I knew I shouldn’t but I still got up to go after him, at this point Tyler was too far gone to know I left, he was falling asleep. Zayn was hot, but Zayn smoking was crazy hot. “Zee are you okay”, he turns and his face instantly softens. “You’re so sweet Liam, but yea I’m fine” he pauses he smiles even bigger “are you having fun”. I nod my head yes. “Good I’m happy you’re having fun cutie”. He goes back to smoking and this what I came outside to make sure he was okay. I got my answer so I got leave, but I didn’t want to. He realizes I’m still here. “You know you make me nervous” Zayn steps closer to me “it may not seem like but you make so nervous, I don’t know why”. I just smile back at him. “I don’t even remember the last time we hang out just two of us…...we need to change that.'' I was blushing now “well I am coming over tomorrow”. 

He nods his “but I mean out go and do something ...like grab food” 

“Like eat dinner” i asked him. “Yea like a date”. He smiles, he grabs my hand so we could go to sit on the porch stairs.”I thought you might have forget I existed, but you know I’ll never forget you Li”

“Yo-you told me”okay now I was nervous. The way he was flirting with me. it made me feel so warm and lovely dovely. 

He holds up his joint, asking if I wanted a whiff. I shrugged “I never done it before”. He moves his hand towards me and I shake my head. He smiles “yea you’re a good boy”, he throws it to the side. We both sat in silence for a little bit, we watched as the sunset. I just shivering because it was a little cold and Zayn places is hand on my thigh, starts rubbing it up and down to make me warmer. 

“Why are you with a guy like Tyler”. 

“He treats me good and I think he loves me”

“Oh is that why he was all over Maria the other day“

“Zayn what the hell are you talking about. Stop making up lies about my boyfriend”. 

“Why the fuck would I lie”

“You would lie,”. I just can’t believe Zayn. He just wants me to be alone forever because he still hates me. I walk back down to the basement. Tyler was awake, we decided to leave, as we left, We saw Zayn. I just walked past him “Li”, I just kept walking.. “Are you guys fighting or something” I tell him no and not worry about it. 

  
  


We started walking back to my house. It was pretty late, so I invited Tyler to spend the night. My parents were already asleep. We get upstairs and get comfortable in my bed. Tyler pulls me closer to him. He opened his phone and I saw he had two messaged from Maria. “ _ I miss you”  _ and “ _ let’s meet up again”.  _ I didn’t want to ask him, because then he would tell me, he’s cheating on me and then we will break up, also Zayn would be right. I love Tyler, I don’t want us to break up. but I had too much self respect to let this happen to me. “Why are you messaging Maria”. Tyler looks at me confused. “I saw the messages and Zayn saw you with her and how you were all over her”

“Ohh so you’re going to believe Zayn, first of all I was not texting her, she was texting me" He says showing the messages, that were only from Maria. "I can’t do anything about her missing me, and she wants meet up again because she’s thinks I still like her, because the last time we saw each other, you know when your boyfriend Zayn saw us. She was all over me, I tried to get her off but she wouldn’t budget. I can’t believe think so lowly of me. All Zayn is trying to do, is destroy our relationship” He was yelling now. “You’re gonna wake up my parents”. “Fuck you Liam, I’m so hurt”, Tyler starts heading for door. “Tyler I’m sorry, please I’m sorry, don’t leave me”. I was so scared. He turns around ‘’tell me you love me only, that you're mine”. I was starting to cry “I love you Tyler, I don’t love anyone else, expect you. I'm yours and yours only’. He smiles and gets back into “that's a good boy”. Soon enough we both fall asleep. 


	7. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sigh sigh sigh

Today, I was going over to Zayn’s house to finish up our project. I was a little nervous after our little feud the other day. I didn’t see him at school yesterday, except in English but we watched a movie so he was pretty quiet. Even today, he was completely ignoring me. I brushed it off, I didn't know why he was mad at me, I should be the one giving the silent treatment. Honestly, I didn't know if he still wanted me to come over, but I’m going anyway, we have to finish the project. I begin walking towards his house, every step I took the more nervous I was. As a car pulls up next to me, I receive a message from Harry “be careful you never know what he’ll try ;)”. I scoff at the message. The driver of the car calls me over. For some dumb reason, I walk over. 

“Get in”. I do as he says, I open the door and sit down in the car. We just stared at each other for a few seconds. He breaks the tension by smiling and driving off. “How was your day Li”. I can’t believe this. “Zayn don’t act like you forgot about our fight, tell me why you lied about Tyler and Maria”. He quickly shoots back “ohh so I'm the liar….I didn’t fucking lie, I would never lie to you, your boyfriend is a liar. Ask him where he’s been all day”. I was about to defend him before I realized I didn’t know where he was. We pull up to his house. I couldn’t move, thousands of thoughts rushed to my head, “what if he is cheating on me Zee”. Zayn looks over to me,” you really like him?” I nod my head, “I think I love him zee”. He places his hand on my thigh “Liam, I’m sure it’s just a mix-up, I only said that because I don’t like Tyler. He was probably home all day don’t worry, if anyone ever cheats on you and leaves you”, he moves his hand up and down in a way to comfort me. He continues “he’s one dumbass and a dead one too. I laugh “thanks zee” 

We sat in the car a little bit longer, just sorting out our problems. Over convo ended with sorries and a hug. We finally head on inside and it’s dead quiet. I kind of wander near the entrance of the house. “No one’s here” I look back at Zayn who’s smiling. “I’m going to grab some snacks”. After Zayn leaves, I decided to head upstairs, because I was tired of standing. I almost knew his house just as good as I knew mine. Soon as I got to the top of the stairs, I headed straight to his room. Zayn who was not too many steps behind comes up beside and opens his door for him. His arm going around my waist and his chest pressed up against my back. I froze in that spot for a few seconds and then I stepped inside, a bit shocked at how it looked. “You changed it”, he sits down on his bed inviting me to sit next to him. “Well duh”. He throws me some baked apple bear paws. “Ohhh I love these” I smiled as I started eating it. “I know, I see you eating them all the time”. Soon enough me and Zayn were blahing off about our childhood. 

We talked about our marvel addiction, I saw that he still collects them. We started talking about our childhood roleplaying stories. Zayn starts to laugh “remember how you used to be the superhero and I was the villain and you would have to fight me to save the city”.   
“And funny enough you’re still the villain today”.   
Zayn rolls his eyes “then we would pretend wrestle and I would always win”.  
“What the fuck….no way you wouldn’t always win”   
“Oh babe please I bet I can still beat you”  
I blushed when he called me babe “there’s no way”   
Zayn gets up from the bed, pulls me up so we’re standing up facing each other. He pushes me back playfully, “okay come on then”. We begin to push each other around and hit each other with pillows. Then Zayn grabs my wrist, preventing me from moving, trying to escape and I slowly start lowering myself to the floor. As soon as I sat down, Zayn pushed me all the way down. I am now pinned underneath his body. He inches closer to my ear and whispers “I like seeing you under me”, he winks at me, places a kiss on my forehead. WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN. We just lay there looking at each other, he brings his face closer to mine, his eyes trail down to my lips. His hands slip under my shirt and around my waist. Our lips almost touch, but I remember TYLER. I pushed Zayn off and got up to leave. He grabs my arm pulling me back.  
“Where you going”  
“Home, Zayn I'm going fucking home”  
“You can’t-”  
“Why the fuck not Zayn, why are you doing this to me you don’t even fucking like me, like that, and your not gay so just stop”  
“You can’t leave because we have to finish our project”. As much as I wanted to leave I stayed because I didn’t want to fail. 

After I finished at Zayn’s house. Zayn offered to drop me home, but I told him Tyler was coming to get me. He rolls his eyes when I mention Tyler. As Tyler rolls to the house, Zayn grabs and my arm “I'm sorry Liam” I nod and go outside into Tyler's car. Tyler didn’t stay for too long at my house, he ended up leaving only after 20 minutes. So I decided to invite Harry over and we caught each other up, he told me how him and Louis hooked again. 

“See I told Zayn has a crush on you,” Harry says, as he lays down in my bed after I told him the events of Zayn's house. “Harry, I whine that's my side of the bed”, I decided not to comment on what Harry said. “And you took the good pillow”. Harry shrugs his shoulders “Well I'm the guest and you have to be nice to me”. I rolled my eyes “This why I never ask you to spend the night” 


	8. Red Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALSO ZAYN JUST POSTED ON HIS FUCKING STORY AAJDAJDHJK MAYBE LIVE SHOW

I wake up to no Harry, but 50 messages from him saying “we’re going we’re going”. I scroll up a bit to see he sent a message earlier saying he had to go home to have breakfast with his extended family. I was so confused about the other messages till I saw Zayn's text message “I'm having a party at my house, family out of town, the junior and senior class is invited”. My first real high school party, there was no way I was going to miss this. I text Tyler asking if he was free tonight, he responds quickly to say “you really wanna go to his party”. Of course, I did. I was very excited. I got another text message from Zayn “will I see you there Li?”, I smiled knowing he obviously wanted to know if I was coming after what happened a week ago. I shoot back saying yes. 

*At the Party*

We got to the party pretty late as everyone was already there, drunk or high off their asses. Tyler and I had a couple of drinks, we were feeling pretty drunk and loose, so we went to the dance floor, or the area where everyone else was dancing. Tyler spins me around so my back is pressed to his chest. He begins to very slowly grind into me. He whispers hotly into my ear “why don’t we take this upstairs”. I freeze in the spot, and he turns me around looking a bit sad, “it's okay if you’re not ready, babe”. He puts his hand on my waist and we begin to slow dance even though there was no slow song playing. I love him. He gently pushes me off, and his eyes wander behind me. He says he's gonna grab us more drinks and he’ll be back. 

After what seemed to be 10 mins I assumed Tyler must have forgotten about me, and starting chatting up his friends. I looked to find him, but I see a very happy Louis walking towards me, handing me a cup and hugging me at the same time. Louis and me were dancing very drunkenly as friends would, as well as drinking as much as we could. I looked over to the stairs to see Harry was leading Nia, to a room I assumed. “Gah I don’t get what he sees in her”, I whacked Louis, she was also my friend too after all. Louis spots Niall decides to dance with him. Leaving me to dance allll by myself. I was on something like what my 11th drink, I couldn’t remember. I just wanted to dance and have fun. I spin around bumping into someone.  


“You’re so drunk”  
“ Am not”  
“Are too, now let's get you somewhere not here before you pass out” They reach out their hand for me to take. I looked up, Zayn. I take his hand and leads me up the same stairs as Harry did Nia. “Zayn, Zayn you're not drunk”   
“Well, I had to keep an eye on my baby”  
“You have a baby?”  
“Yea a very cute one too”  
“Zaynnnn you know- you know I used to have a crush on you, not anymore though because I'm in love, in love’’ I sing   
“Oh, yea?’   
I nod my head, Zayn opens his bedroom

  
We passed by the bathroom and realized I had to pee. “Okay then go pee, I’ll wait here”. I didn’t realize I said that out loud. I opened the door, to see two people completely shirtless, “oh I'm sorry” I said, before I closed the door, I realized I knew those people. It was Maria gah I hate her and...Uhm it was Tyler. I stumbled backward into Zayn, repeating no no over and over again.


	9. Mistakes and More Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story is already half-written just have to finish the rest.

I turn around and move so Zayn couldn’t grab a hold of me. “Liam baby just wait please” I heard Tyler calling, I wanted to stop but I kept walking but not fast enough, Tyler grabs a hold of my arm and drags me into Zayn’s guest bedroom. “We shouldn’t be in here, Zayn’s mom doesn’t like it, when we’re in here”. I tried to open the door, which I was now pinned up against by Tyler, with his knee in between my legs, and his hand on my waist and the other on my face. 

“Liam baby I’m so sorry, I’m drunk. I don’t know what came over me” He begins to plant kisses over me well repeatedly saying sorry. “Liam why don’t we forget about all this and go back to my place and have some fun”. He kisses me down my neck, I wanted him to stop.  
“S-sS”  
“What was that baby” Tyler's hand begin to trail lower. “Stop, get off me” I begin to tear up, heartbroken over Tyler cheating. “Cmon we’re just having fun” 

I hear the bathroom door opening, which connects to the hallway outside. I looked to see a very visibly angry Zayn, he puts his hands on Tyler's shoulders and pulls him off of me. Zayn pushes Tyler into the wall “he said to get off him”, I get out of the room as fast as I could hearing Tyler and Zayn fighting with each other. 

I run out of the room, and into the cold outside. I wanted to go home, tears started forming and eventually falling down my face. I was crying and walking for about 5 mins. A car pulls up next to me and a very worried Zayn comes out and leads me inside. Zayn drove as I continued to cry, we rolled up to our high school parking lot which was empty. As the car came to a stop so my tears. Zayn places his hand on my thigh, “You can talk to me you know?”. I turned to look at him and begin to cry again. 

Soon all my tears were dried up and I began venting to Zayn about how I couldn’t believe what just happened because Tyler was so good to me. Zayn just sat back and listened to me. It reminds me of that night. 


	10. That One NIght

*Two months ago beginning of summer, before Liam met Tyler*

I snuck out with Nia, it was summer and we were bored. Nia had nothing to do, as Harry was off visiting the biggest attractions in America. It was 1 am, and we’re heading to a club.  
“What if they ID me, Nia”  
“Relax the bouncers, a friend of mine” Nia says applying her mascara in the taxi. I stared at her as her lashes got longer. She smiles handing the wand over to me “You want some?”. I shrugged my shoulders “Cmon babes it'll look good”. I smiled and nodded my head as Nia put some on me and handed me her small mirror. I smiled at how my lashes looked. 

We finally arrived at the club which to my surprise, was filled with mostly college kids instead of old lonely men. Nia walked over to the bar ordering a couple of drinks, telling the bartender to put it on Harry Styles's tab. I laughed knowing Harry would be cross about this. Soon enough after me and Nia were off to the dance having a great time. Nia found a very pretty girl to spend the rest of the night with. As I continued to dance by myself, but not drunk enough I thought.

I walked over to the bar to get a few more drinks. Before I could order, the bartender, a very cute one may I add, places a shot in front of me. I looked at him confused, he turned his head in the direction of someone, who I couldn’t make out. I take the shot before I step closer. Handsome and Hot was the first thought that came to mind. “What are you doing here baby boy”, I knew the accent. Zayn.   
“I’m here with Nia, she’s a friend of mine”  
“Oh I heard lots about her from Louis mostly bad”  
I laughed. Zayn steps closer to me.   
“Are you having fun” I nodded my head.  
“That’s good” Zayn pauses as his eyes trail over me “You look good, with mascara”   
I blushed, Zayn let out a laugh “always so shy around me”. He takes my hand to the dance floor, we begin to move our bodies to the music. I felt Zayn’s hand wrap my waist as pulled me closer, our lips almost touching. Zayn takes a step back and grabs my hand, leading to one of the quiet empty hallways. His body was pressed against mine and he whispered into my ear “such a good boy, going wherever I take him”. I blushed. I looked at Zayn who was staring down very obviously at my lips. “Zayn..”, I let out a little groan. 

Zayn moves his head and kisses me, I kiss back. Soon enough we’re making out. Zayn pulls back looks around, for the next place to go. He holds my hands taking me up a few stairs. There was a window with a ledge that he pushed me towards, his hands go around my back picking me up and placing me on the ledge. Zayn's lips connect with mine once again and my legs wrap around his waist. We make out for what seems like forever. Eventually, I could feel Zayn's hard on and I’m sure he could feel mine. Zayn slowly starts to grind into me, I throw my head back. Zayn begins to kiss all over it. He sucks on my birthmark, leaving a little love bite. 

My phone begins to ring and I reach to see 6 text messages from Nia, saying she wanted to leave after the girl she was with tried to steal from her. I push Zayn gently and tell him I have to go.  
“You’re gonna leave me all hot and bothered”  
“I guess so”. I started heading down the stairs.  
“When can I see you again”  
“Oh please Zayn you won’t remember this tomorrow morning” 

When tomorrow did come around he got a text from Zayn, “I do remember” and throughout a week he got more messages asking when they can meet up and stuff like that. A few days after that Liam meets Tyler and ends up blocking Zayn for the rest of the summer and decides not to tell Nia or Harry about what happened with Zayn. Eventually, Liam hears that Zayn has a new girl, and he even saw Zayn a few times seeming completely unbothered by what happened that night. 


	11. Regrets and Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally almost done not sure why im stopping but should everything done by tomorrow night.

After our very long talk about Tyler. Zayn drives me home, takes me upstairs into my room. He helps me get undressed and lays me down on my bed. Zayn looks down at me smiling, “okay goodnight, I should head out”. I don’t know but I ask him to stay. 

“Are you sure”  
“Yea, please...wait what about your party”  
“It’s okay, it's my sister's party. Actually we crashed it, she’ll make sure everything is okay”. I smile and motion for him to lay in bed with me. “You mind if I get comfortable”. He waits for me to give him the go-ahead, takes off his pants only wearing his sweater and boxers now. He sits up in bed with me talking about things about our childhood like that dog named Buddy who lived in the neighborhood. That's me and zayn took care but he mysteriously disappeared the same he appeared. 

“Liam do you remember that night in summer”  
I nodded my head, blushing at the mention.  
Zayn goes “I think about night all the time, but we can put it behind us if you’ll like”   
I just shrugged, “I don’t know how I feel”. Zayn smiles saying that's okay, and he changed the topic back to our old childhood memories. 

I woke at 5 am and felt a very strong Zayn’s arm wrapped around me and his face buried into the back of my neck, my stomach filled with butterflies, but soon I fell back asleep. When I woke again Zayn was gone, I checked to see if he had sent any messages. Instead, I saw over 200 text messages from ‘Baby’. Just like that everything that happened last night came flooding back, and I wanted to cry again. I didn’t want to go school. I’m not sure why anyone let me get this drunk on a school night, but I guess everyone at school would as equally as hungover. 

When I get to school, I walked over to my locker and a few lockers down was Tyler with Maria, laughing together at some joke. Harry steps in front of me, “Liam I heard what happened are you okay?”. I step away from Harry and walk towards Tyler, clearly, I was still drunk. I was right in front of him. His smile fades when sees me, “Liam…”, He brings his hand to my face, I move away “fuck you Tyler, in case it wasn’t obvious we’re fucking done”

I walked as fast as I could away from the scene. Harry catching up to me and dragging me to go get ice cream with him and Nia, even though it was like 8 am but I still wanted it because it was Ice Cream. 


	12. Tough Break Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey how yalls doing.

*The Next Day*

I walked to school feeling a bit nervous, because of yesterday's scene. The first person I saw was Tyler, who looked just as broken as me. I realized I was staring, but I couldn’t look away. He slowly walked towards me. “Liam please forgive me, I’m sorry”. I didn’t know what to do, so I ran into the washroom. Somebody was already in there. 

  
“Zayn”  
“Oh hey, are you okay baby” Zayn walks closer to me. “You can talk to me”  
“I think I want him back, I saw him today and he was just as broken as m-”  
“Are you fucking serious, Liam Tyler is nothing but a piece of shit, Liam honestly you’re being such a fucking dumbass right”. I was a bit taken back by, Zayn yelling at me. I was scared, he was getting pretty upset. I backed away a bit just so I wouldn’t be in punching distance. 

  
“Leeyum”, his voice is much softer, “I’m sorry, you know me and Gigi just broke up, I guess that’s why I’m so upset darling”. I asked him if he was okay. He just shrugged his shoulders.   
He places his hand on my cheek. “I’ll see you later, yea?”. I nod my head. Soon the bell rings and we head to class. 


	13. Shattered Heart

I thought about what Zayn said, Tyler being nothing but a piece of shit. Tyler never treated me badly till that party. He always made me happy. He’s a good person, right? I was wrong, right now I’m looking at Tyler kissing Maria, just like he was at the party. He lifts his head away from Maria, to look at me and he winks and goes back to kiss Maria. I walked up to him with the very little courage I had left. 

“You jerk, Zayn was right you’re nothing but a piece of shit”   
“Yep, Liam. And guess what the entire we were dating I was fucking Maria and Zayn knew about it too”  
“Liar, you’re just making stuff up”  
“I’m not you should ask him, and get the fuck out of my face,” Tyler says grabbing Maria’s handing and pushing me out of the way, and out the back doors. I wanted to cry and I was crying I knew I was, but I couldn’t stop.  
“Ou Payno, what’s wrong”  
I looked up Niall. “Don’t tell me you’re crying over that shit of a guy, c’mon Liam we both know you can do better”. Niall hugs me and I hug him back.  
“No ones ever liked me like that before”, I said wiping tears off my face.  
“I know someone who does, they're not ready yet”, I was shocked and I looked at Niall curiously,  
“Niall…..something you want to tell me”, I teased. Niall threw his head back and laughing with me “oh please you wish, c’mon let's get out here, I’ll see you tomorrow”.

After a long walk home, I only realized when I got home. That I had forgotten my keys. I groaned, this day couldn’t get any worse. I knew Harry and Nia were too busy to come to get me, but I didn’t want to wait hours for my parents to get home. So I decided to go to the closest house to mine, Zayns. Before I knew I was already there knocking on the door. Zayn opens it, with a huge smile. I don’t smile back. “I got locked out, can I come in please?”. Zayn moves to the side gestures for me to come inside. “No one’s home”. 

“Zayn did you know about Tyler and Maria?”  
“What?”  
“Zayn please don’t lie to me”   
“I did, Gigi and Maria are pretty close and that's how I knew”  
I was mad and I was yelling “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me”  
“I didn’t want to be the one hurt you, as much I hated Tyler. I didn’t want to be the one to break you two up, Liam I still care about you, I always have babe and I-”. I didn’t want to hear anymore, I lunged forward hugging him. He hugs me back and holds me there longer than I expected. 


	14. Long Days and Bathroom Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn i wonder what that means

A few days later, I was still feeling a little down. I mean I love or loved Tyler, I haven’t decided which one yet. I really cared for him a lot. I thought we would be together at least through all of high school. I opened up my phone and I went through some snap memories of us because I love hurting myself. I see Harry walking towards me, and I turn off my phone. We walked to lunch together. I was hoping my boys could make me feel better. “Oh Liamm is still sad,” Niall says copying my moppy frown. “I’m going to make you laugh, alright now listen to this What do you call a bear with no teeth…….a gummy” Niall finishes laughing. I didn’t laugh because it wasn’t funny. “Oh gosh Nialler you suck at this, listen to me Liam’”, Louis begins to tell me a joke. 

“Okay, Harry Knock Knock?”

“Whos” Harry replies more excited to hear the joke than anybody else

“Shamp!”

“Shamp who”

“Yea I did need shampoo, thanks lad”. Louis and Harry both begin to laugh, I gave a small smile, their laugh is for sure funnier than the joke. Soon, Louis, Harry, and Niall were laughing amongst themselves, seeing who could make Harry laugh more. Zayn, who was sitting beside me, moved closer to me. I smiled as his arm went behind my back. “Hey I got one for you,” he says quietly so only I could hear him. “Do you like sales?” I nodded confused, He leaned in closer “well at my house, all my clothes are 100% off”, he moves back laughing and I blushed laughing. The past few days me and zayn have gotten a lot closer, and he does make a lot more flirty comments towards me but I’m sure it’s nothing. The bell rings we head to our next class, Zayn stands up looking down at me, and says “hey and don’t be frown so much, you never know you falling in love with your smile” 

In math class, Niall has dozed off. So I had no one to talk to. So I was alone with my thoughts and Tyler. I wondered if he had been okay, I don’t why but like I said I wasn't’ sure if i had still loved him or not. My phone chimes signaling I got a message. Zayn, a smile appears.

_ “hey feeling any better”  _

_ “no I'm still pretty upset, this day has been so long” _

_ “I hate days like those, I just lie to the teacher and say I’m going for a bathroom break and just never come back”  _

_ “Lmao is that what you’re doing right now” _

_ “Yep, come join me, baby” _

_ ‘Okay”  _

I go outside of the classroom, looking around for Zayn, as he said he would be here. Soon two arms wrapped me, scaring me. “Zayn” I laughed, pushing him off. We walked around the school halls for a bit, just talking about. I didn’t realize where we were going till we got there. The Back Wall. 

We stood there silently before I decided to break it. 

“Why did you and Gigi break up”

He looks down at his shoes “honestly she thought I had feelings for someone else, I mean do but yeaa”

“Can I ask who”

“Nope”

“Okay why don't you tell them”

“Because I don’t know if they like me back”

“Oh come on you’re Zayn Malik, you should go and find out”

Zayn finally looks up at me, “you think I should?”. I nod and he steps closer and backs me into a walk. “Well if I get regretted it’s gonna be your fault” Zayn now inches away from my face. Before I could another word, Zayn movies forward and kisses me. It took me a min to kiss back. 

After a well, Zayn pulls back and says “I guess I just found out”. 


	15. Officially Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........hhahahhahahahahahahahahahaha ha

Five weeks later, me and Zayn are officially dating. So much has happened since that kiss. He took me on our first date to a very fancy restaurant. Which was one of the best nights I have ever had. Zayn was always taking me out, on small little dates, so we could spend time together. A few weeks later, we went on another date to a drive-in movie theater. Where things got tense. 

_ The movie is interesting, but Liam’s attention kept going back to Zayn's hand on his thigh. It's been there before but it was different now that they were dating. They were sitting in the back of Zayn’s Dad's pickup truck. There were a lot of blankets covering them keeping them warm. Zayn had managed to keep moving closer to Liam every second. The scene in the movie was of those you wouldn’t want to watch with your parents. Zayn is now right next to Liam with his hand moving up and down Liam's inner thigh. He leans in and whispers into Liam’s ear, “how many times have you dreamt of me doing that to you”. The boy in the movie was going down on the girl. Liam begins to tense up as Zayn’s hand moves further up. Liam let out a little moan that was trapped in his throat. Soon as enough Zayn’s hand was under Liam's pants giving him the best pleasure he has ever had in his life. After that, Liam pretty much fell asleep and Zayn drove them home. Liam was vividly happy for days. _

We even came out to our school as a couple. At first, we were still not out to the whole school, only our close friends. Zayn had wanted to keep lowkey as he was not out. I understood, but it was very annoying because I couldn't even hold my boyfriend's hand in school. Or grab a kiss from him between classes. A few days after our movie date, was when it happened.

_ Liam was at his locker, well his classmate Shane, asked for his number for Math help. Liam of course the nice person he is had given right over. Before Shane took off “I heard you and Tyler broke up, I was wondering if I could shoot you a text for something other than Math homework. Maybe a date sometime?”. Before Liam could even answer, he heard a pretty harsh “No” come from behind him. He turns around to see a very annoyed Zayn standing there. Zayn snatches the piece of paper from Shane's hand that Liam’s number it, “No you can’t text him, not for a date or Math homework”. Shane laughs “Liam you gonna Malik speak for you”. Again before Liam could speak “yea he is, he is my boyfriend, after all, isn't that right babe?”. Zayn asks turning to Liam, who shakes his head yea. Zayn smiles leaning down and kissing Liam in front of the whole school. Zayn turns around to see everyone staring, “what the fuck are you guys looking”.  _

I have never stopped teasing Zayn about how jealous he got, whenever I brought it up, he would always say “Well, I had let the whole world know that you're mine”. 


	16. Locked Doors and Rainy Days

It was Saturday and it was about to rain. My mom had dropped me off at Zayn’s house for a date. My dad and her were very happy for me after they found out about Tyler cheating, they were happy I had Zayn. We’re supposed to go mini-golfing outdoors but as soon as we're about to leave it starts raining. I pouted. Zayn looked at me with the same face I was making. “We could always go next weekend”. He leaned in catching my lips in his. 

Zayn suggests that we have a marvel movie night, and he suggests his room because he didn’t want to bring his movies downstairs. I was sure that wasn't the only reason why he wanted to go to his room. When we got upstairs, he locked the door even though no ones ever home. I meant his family three weeks after we started dating, it was quick but Zayn was excited for me to meet them. After I heard the lock, my heart started beating faster. He sits down on the bed, and motions for me to join him. I sit down closer to the edge, and Zayn turns his head to the side smiling “Leeyum baby don’t sit so far”. He sits further up the bed, so we could sit right next to each other. 

After deciding which movies we wanted to watch, Zayn plays the first one, Iron Man. Soon enough Zayn's hand was back on my thigh, I begin to remember what happened last time. I knew I was growing tighter in my pants, I tried to hide with a blanket, but as I reached it for Zayn threw it onto the floor “accidentally”. “Oh sorry didn’t mean to do that” Zayn turns to me, with a smirk, “if you’re cold you can wear one of my sweaters”. I shake my head no, not wanting to get up. I had noticed Zayn was still staring at me. So when I turned my head to ask what was wrong. He grabs my face and begins to kiss me. I kiss back pushing and climbing onto his lap. I realized I wasn’t the only one with a bungle, but Zayn was way bigger than mine. Zayn flipped us over so that I was underneath him. He pulls back “mhmm just where I like to see you” Zayn was now moving bungle against mine. “Mhm want to some fun baby” I shook my head yes. 

After Zayn asked me another 20 times if I was ready and making a safe word. “Gonna take such good care of you” Zayn whispered, well moving his tongue down my neck, stopping at my birthmark. He begins to suck very slowly, pulling back only after he knows he left a mark. My hands flew up to soothe the little sting that was there, but it felt more good than bad. I hear Zayn looking for something in his drawer. I look over what Zayn was holding, condom and lube. My face turns pink and my member twitches at the thought of what Zayn’s gonna do with those. Zayn smiles at my reaction “excited are we?” He teases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didnt want to write a smut, but I'm sure you can imagine what happened hahah


	17. Bad Apologies or Maybe Not

It was almost the end of the day, all I want to do was curl up in bed and sleep. I was putting my things away in my locker, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. “Zayn” I laughed, turning around, my face goes completely white. “T-Tyler let go of me”. He only pulls me closer “No, I missed you”. I push him away trying to walk away. He grabs my wrist pulling me back, “please Liam I just want to talk” he looks around, although no one is paying attention “we can talk in the library” he says, pulling me in that direction. 

Once in the back of the library, Tyler lets go out of my wrist.   
“What do you want Tyler”.  
“It’s about us, Li. I miss you so much” He leans closer to me.  
“Well maybe you shouldn’t have cheated on me”  
“Liam I’m sorry, my parents found out about us and you know how they are and they wanted us to break up, I didn’t know what to do so I took the easy way out” He finishes, with a sad look in his eyes. I didn’t know what to say, because I knew his parents were unsupportive, I didn’t know what to do, I felt like apart of me still loved Tyler. “Liam please believe me” he whispered. “I do”, I answered back, even though I wasn't sure if I did. He smiles at me and leans in, to catch his lips in mine. I don’t step back, I let him kiss me


	18. Break up or Make up

I hadn’t kissed back, but before I could Tyler was pulled off me. I opened my eyes to see a very angry Zayn pushing Tyler up against the bookshelves. “Tell me one good fucking reason, why I shouldn’t beat the fuck out of you”. I wanted to tell Zayn to back off, but the words couldn’t come of my mouth. Tyler lets out a laugh. “Why the fuck are you laughing, whats fucking funny”. Tyler throwing his head back in laughter “You, Zayn, You Zayn I’m not fucking gay Malik, whatever I guess it doesn’t matter. I mean I get it, who could ever resist Liam Payne, look at him. He looks so cute and flusters after you kiss, and may I say Zayn he did nothing to push me off”. Both Tyler and Zayn looked at, Tyler with a smirk and Zayn with a frown and a bit of sadness in his eyes. “You know if you hadn’t have come in here, I’m sure we would have done a lot more than too”. That’s all it took, for Zayn to thrown Tyler on the floor and get on top him. He threw punch after another. I finally found my voice. “Zayn stop, please you’re gonna get in trouble, Zayn Please”, I tried to pull Zayn off, but wouldn't budge. He looked back at me and back then back at Tyler throwing one last punch in his nose. Zayn gets up and “Come baby let’s go”. I can see Tyler looking at me from the floors with pleading eyes. I don’t know why but I bent down to Tyler and I ran my fingers threw his hair. “Zayn I think you should go”, I looked up at Zayn, who just stared back at me, tears building up in eyes. Zayn grabs his bag off the floor and heads out the door. 

I helped Tyler to the washroom, making sure to avoid teachers so they wouldn’t ask any questions. I locked the door and put Tyler gently on the floor. I began to help him, clean the blood, and luckily nothing was broken. 

“You’re so cute when you’re trying to focus” I was blushing, “Tyler stop”. He laughs “but I like, how cute you look” he teases. “You know what would make these bruises heal faster” I looked at him genuinely curious. “Your kisses” he pauses “Come on Li, you want me to get better right?”. I moved forward kissing him on his forehead and nose, making sure to get all the places that were hurting. He pulls me forward kissing me roughly, “I missed you so much, baby” 

*Two days later*

I haven't spoken to Zayn, to be fair he hasn’t been at school. I was far too nervous to go to his house. I was laying down on my bed, on a Sunday afternoon when my phone rang, thinking it was Zayn. I immediately answered. 

“Zee?”

“No, it's Louis” He sounded annoyed. 

“Oh how’s Zayn,” I asked 

“Liam are you fucking serious, You hurt him, You hurt him bad when you chose Tyler over him” he was yelling. 

“I never did that. Tyler was bleeding and Zayn could have gotten in trouble” I defend myself.

“Okay, whatever the fuck you say, Liam you either make up or break up,” He says hanging up to leave me with my thoughts. I didn’t know what to do. I love Zayn a lot but a part of me still wanted Tyler. I think or a part wanted to know what Tyler wanted. My phones pings

_ “Liam comes over”  _ it was from Tyler. I decided to go, to figure out what he wanted. 

When I got there, Tyler opened the door only after one knock. I follow him to his room. He closes the door, and pins me against it, and starts to kiss me down my neck. “Tyler stop I came here to talk’’, he doesn't stop. “We can talk later, come now”. He slips his hands under my shirt, I push him off “Stop Tyler I don’t like that”. Tyler rolls his eyes, 

“Why did you come over then, if not to mess around”

“What the fuck Tyler, I came here to talk about us” 

“To talk about what?” He asks sitting down on his bed “It’s not like we’re dating”

I was taken back “what about all you said”. He laughs again, I wanted to cry “I only said that so I get in your pants honestly, Liam at first I did like you, but you're so boring I only stuck around so I could fuck you” He finishes, grabbing my wrist pulling me closer “So why don’t do that, we both can have a good time”. I pushed myself off Tyler “Fuck You, you jerk”. I run out of the house in tears. 

I decided to spend the night at Harry's. We stayed up all night talking about how easier life was at the beginning of the school year. We also talked about Zayn, I admitted that Zayn was the one I wanted, but I wasn’t sure if he would want me back.


	19. Meant to be

Zayn still hasn’t come back to school and it’s Wednesday. I really missed him. I finally built up the courage to go to his house later today. “Oi, Payno”. I saw Niall walking towards me. “Can you help me with something, I need help with a project”. Of course, he did. “Okay, what class”. Niall began to walk. I followed him, “Uh English”, he said motioning for me to go into a classroom. “English? We don't have a project for English do we?” I began to worry I was too distracted by my social life, that I forgot about school. Once in the classroom, I realized Niall wasn’t coming in but instead closing the door “Niall what are you doing” I walked towards Niall, who now fully shut the door and locked it. “He’s helping me” I heard a beautiful thick accent from behind me. I turned to see Zayn standing there, and I ran to hug him, not sure if he wanted me to hug him. I was relieved when he wrapped his arms around me. 

  
I looked up at him “are you trying Carrie diaries me”. He laughed “maybe”. The room fell quiet again. “Liam” Zayn spoke “Can you forgive me,” he asked. I looked at him confused “Zayn, what are you on about. I’m the one you hurt. I cheated on you, by kissing Tyle-”. Zayn took a step back, “You kissed him?” He snapped. “I’m sorry Zee” I cried burying my face in his chest. I heard him deeply sigh, “Liam, I like you way too much, to let you go, darling”. Zayn lifts my chin with his fingers, he kisses me. “We gotta make up for lost time”. I smile into our next kiss.


	20. Happy Endings

Graduation. I couldn’t believe I was finally here, cap and gown, sitting next to the kids I grew up with. I was glad to be here, I was glad I got a chance to celebrate my senior year to the fullest. I didn't want to take it for granted, perhaps in another universe, there could have a global pandemic preventing me from attending the said celebration. Right now I was listening to Louis’s very long valedictorian speech. Everybody knew he would win, except for him apparently. Who found only the day before yesterday for some reason. He had us all stay up all night, till we saw the sun, to help him write this speech. I looked to my side where Julia Patterson was supposed to be sitting, was Zayn who snuck past the teachers, so he could sit next to me. He wraps his arm around me pulling me closer “I love you baby”. 

I didn’t really have an emotional goodbye with the boys, as we knew we had made plans to spend most of our summer together. We discovered that we all have a crazy good talent for singing, we even joked about forming a band and traveling the world performing gigs during the summer. Even after summer when we went back to school, we knew we wouldn't be far, with Louis and Harry, going to the same college which is not too far from the one Niall, me, and Zayn are attending. We knew we would be in each other's lives for at least the next four years. But for me and Zayn a lot longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy guys. I started writing this fanfic like three years ago and I can't believe I'm done. It kinda makes me emo. anyways haha


End file.
